Pirates of the Caribbean: The Lost Pirate
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: Barnett Consentt is a now branded Pirate for crimes she never comitted. Forced to change her name and even appreance, she returns to Port Royal. But what happens what the infamous Jack Sparrow comes with a riddle connected to her past? JackxOC


**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Lost Pirate**

**Chapter One**

**Port Royal**

"Finally, it's 'bout time." Complained a voice.

Sighing, a young woman of about 5'5 walked off a boat that had just made port in Port Royal. Standing in her black leather boots at the docks, dark brown pants, belts that held two swords on each hip with a pistol behind her that hid under her long faded gold brown coat over her charcoal vest and faded white puffed shirt. It did a good job hiding her curved figure, it also helped with her chest wrapped down by a tight white dandages. Her shirt's top two buttons were opened as the vest was a tad bigger and fully button that helped hide her chest. Around her neck hung a gold chained necklace that held a bright shining teal jewel ring. It didn't fit any of her fingers so she kept it around her neck. She coughed a bit, as she rubbed her always pained chest. Her light blue ocean eyes glared down at her invisible chest for a second before looking around for someone. A perfectly sized black tattered old brown tri-cornered hat covered her small head that hid her golden hair with the help of a faded green bandana that held it back. A grin played on her lips when she saw a familiar face at the other end of the docks where land was. Having her sack hang heavily over her shoulder, she skimmed through the crowd that emerged off the same ship as her to reach the person. The man at the end smiled when he saw her reach up to him. She bent over to catch her breath, he folded his arms, smile plastered on his face.

"Barnett Consentt." He grinned.

She looked up and grinned back with her light English accent retorting, "William Turner."

Walking through Port Royal, Will Turner walked with Barnett Consentt. An old friend of his, they go way back. She was different then, as she moved to another port, Port Heamingsworth. It was much stricter than Port Royal, the first look of a pirate and they are killed without warning.

"I wasn't expecting your last letter be true." Said Will as they strolled around the small town.

"Well, when yer crime isn't paid, yer soon on the run." She replied with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

Will and Barnett first met through Elizabeth Swann, another childhood friend. Though she was older than Elizabeth and Will, she always spent time with them. It wasn't until only a few years ago she decided to leave Port Royal for Port Heamingsworth. Now that she looks back on it, not the brightest action she's made.

"But still, posing as a man." Will added.

Barnett sighed. "Tat's not all. I 'ad to teach me self how to defend and fight back so no one would think I was a woman."

Will nodded in understanding. He was teaching Elizabeth how to sword fight as well. Ever since the incident with the cursed pirates and infuriating captain of the _Black Pearl_, he wanted her to be well armed incase anything happens.

"What is the name you go by?" Will asked with his hands behind his back.

"Bernard Consentt."

Will raised a brow at her. She noticed and gave him a playful glare.

"It was all I could come up with!" She retorted defensively.

Will chuckled and saw that they made it to their destination. A huge manor stood before the two, the home of their friend, Elizabeth Swann. Barnett noticed Will was smiling as he saw the building. She grinned and nudged his arm.

"I heard ye tied the knot with 'er." She teased.

Will had a hint of blush on his cheeks, but nodded. The wedding was a few months away, and they could not wait. This was one of the reasons Barnett was there. They heard of her problem and offered for her to stay with them. She gladly accepted, as she could no longer stand the fact that she was getting mistaken as a bloody pirate. She even spoke like one! But she couldn't help that, as that's how they spoke in Heamingsworth. She rubbed her chest as she felt pain again. Having the tightly wrapped bandages over her breasts for about a few months was another non-bright choice for her. But it was either this or pay for her crimes. And being killed was something she wasn't fond of.

"Well, what ere we wait'n for?" Barnett walked ahead with Will trailing behind as they approached the manor.

When entering the huge house, they noticed men and woman who worked under Governor Swann were walking back and forth around the place. Said Governor looked over from speaking to a man and smiled. He shooed him away and walked over to the two who had just arrived.

"Barnett Consentt." He smiled taking her hand in his and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She nodded and gave a bow of her head. "It's been such a long time, sir. Tank ye for yer hospitality."

It was the Governor's idea to offer her to live with them. He knew how close she was to his daughter and would be distraught if she were to pay for a crime she never meant to commit.

"Oh! When I heard everything, I just couldn't let that happen to you!" He said grasping her hand.

She always found him as a father, since she grew up alone with no family. Her last name was something that she came with when she was found at Port Royal Harbor.

"Now, Elizabeth is in her room. William, show her?"

Will nodded. "Of course, sir."

William led her to the stairs, walked down a long hallway, and finally to two double doors of Elizabeth's room. Will knocked, being the kind gentle that he is.

"You may come in." replied a voice.

Opening one of the doors, the two peeked in. Elizabeth sat in a comfortable arm chair reading one of her old pirate novels. Looking up her eyes laid on will with a smile, but it stretched when she saw who was next to him.

"Barnett!" She cried jumping to her feet and putting the book on the chair carelessly.

"Elizabeth!" Barnett cried back dropping her heavy sack on Will's foot.

They ran at each other and gave one another a tight warm hug. Will picked up Barnett's surprisingly heavy sack off his foot. It felt like a cannon ball landed there, but he couldn't help but smile seeing the girls reminisce together.

"I see no more big dresses?" Barnett teased her.

"Well, after that incident, my father made sure the dresses were lighter and the corsets were not as tight." She explained, and then looked over her friend's attire. "You've lost interest in dresses all together, I see."

Barnett felt the pain again in her chest, but smiled and bit her tongue to ignore it. She gave a smile and nodded to Elizabeth's comment with a light chuckle.

"Well, I'll show her to where she's staying then?" Will asked clearing his throat.

They looked back at him, seeing him holding her sack. She scurried over and took the bag with ease.

"Thanks Will." She smiled.

Will and Elizabeth led Barnett to the guest room. It was like Elizabeth's, but there wasn't a beauty table and the bed was half the size and a small balcony showing the ocean with clear view. Barnett ran in, tossing her sack onto the bed, looking around the room.

"Oh! I so glad yer father kept tis room the way it was all those years ago!" Barnett exclaimed, plopping onto the bed making her hat fall off her head.

Her friend's chuckled at her childish behavior. Barnett got up and went to the balcony, smelling the fresh ocean breeze and hearing the seagulls cry. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the air. She gasped a bit, feeling the pain in her chest again.

"_If I don't loos'n this, I'll start feel'n numb there_." She thought gently rubbed it.

"We'll let you get settled." Said Elizabeth.

Barnett looked to them. "Thanks. Oh, and congrats on getting engaged, ye two."

The couple blushed and left, closing the door. Barnett turned and smiled, leaning on the railing. The sun was about setting, it would soon get dark.

Elizabeth and Will walked down the hall, talking about Barnett.

"It's so horrible she's been branded at a Pirate." Said Elizabeth solemnly.

Will nodded wit his hand holding hers, fingers laced with each other. "Does she actually have that brand?"

"I don't know, never asked. I thought it'd be rude to ask that."

"No, you're right. If she wants to talk to us more about it, we'll wait for her."

Elizabeth nodded.

As the fastest pirate ship –The _Black Pearl_- sailed the Caribbean waters, its Captain struggled to find a true heading. In the captain's quarters, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow looked through his maps and charts on the table. His compass sat on the table close by the candles, as he feared every five minutes to check where the arrow would point. A half empty rum bottle sat on his right within arms length for when he felt the thirst to drink a gulp or four. His brown chocolate eyes scanned the maps and charts, and then boldly shifted to the compass. His brows rose when he saw it shakily point to a direction. Leaning over to it, he picked it up. But then it started spinning again. Sparrow gave an aggravated sighed and closed the compass placing it back on the table. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I don't like ye right now." He grumbled glaring it.

Jack grabbed the bottle of rum and drank down about three or five gulps. He lightly slammed the bottle onto the table with a sigh. The bottle was now empty, the rum was almosr gone. Jumping to his feat –with a bit of lost balance- Jack put on his dark gray black coat, down tri-cornered hat, grabbed the hat, and left to the helm. When he came onto the deck, he noticed the sun was about setting giving the sky a pink yellow swirled color. He's been in his cabin all day drinking rum and finding a heading. Mister Gibbs, his most trusted first mate, stood at the helm steering the ship. He saw Jack stagger up the steps.

"Have a head'n yet?" Mister Gibbs asked as Jack took over the helm.

"Still look'n into that." Jack responded. Mister Gibbs knew that was Jack's way of saying 'no'.

"Capt'n, we've been searching these waters for 3 months. We'll never find it."

Jack heard the doubt in his voice. "As long as we have this clue," He pulled out a folded crimpled up piece of paper and unfolded it. "We'll find the treasure."

Mister Gibbs sighed as his captain waved the paper in his face.

"Ye should never doubt yer captain." Jack warned but he was anything but serious." 'S bad luck."

"Not that I doubt ye," Jack knew he did but was split between that and having 'bad luck' on his side. "But the riddle doesn't give ye many answers."

Jack kept one hand on the wheel as the other was held the paper close to his face to read. The night was turning so it was harder to read. Gibbs brought a lantern over to help him see.

"Ah, that's better." He smiled. "'Looks with the sea, shines like gold, rich of glee, but very bold.'" He refolded it and shoved it into his coat pocket, giving it pat or two with a sly smirk.

"And ye know what that means?" Mister Gibbs asked.

Jack gave an assured nod at him, both hands now controlling the ship. " 'Course I do." He lied as he had no idea what it meant.

It was something they picked up at Tortuga after celebrating for Jack for having the _Pearl_ back. He won the riddle in a card game, but thanks to Mister Gibbs for helping him cheat… Jack was surly glad the _Pearl_ had great speed for they had to make a quick get away.

"If we stay out in sea any longer, we'll be short on supplies soon." Mister Gibbs' voiced piped in.

Jack gave a frown at a thought. "We may as well port somewhere. Low on rum."

Gibbs' eyes went side for a minute. The thought of the rum gone made him frown. "What's the closest port?" He asked, standing by his captain.

Jack frowned. "Port Royal."

He had hoped to never return there again. But going back to Tortuga, they'd be out before they were half way there. Sparrow took the compass off from his belt and opened it. The arrow spun for a second, and then finally pointed. It made a decision as his mind was on rum instead of the riddle. He grinned showing a gold tooth.

"We have our heading."

"To Port Royal?" Gibbs questioned.

Jack closed the compass and spin the wheel. "Port Royal."

At the Swann Mansion, night had fallen fast as Elizabeth, Will, and Barnett were catching up telling stories and others. They sat by the fireplace in the Grape Room, Will and Elizabeth sat together while Barnett sat across from them. Though Elizabeth and Will didn't mention about the meeting with Jack Sparrow. They were sure the last thing she needed to hear was them helping a pirate. Barnett told her of how many times she's had to escape from the law at Heamingsworth. Some were ridiculous, and others were climatic. As it got late into the night, the three friends were feeling their energy wear down.

"It's best we continue tomorrow." Said Will stretching his arms.

"We can show you around Port Royal tomorrow." Smiled Elizabeth.

"That'd be great." Barnett smiled back.

The couple stood from their chairs, but noticed Barnett didn't budge. She stared at the fire with tired eyes. Elizabeth gave a semi worried look.

"Barnett?"

Their friend blinked and looked over to them as she sat close to the fire at the edge of her chair.

"Do you wish to stay a little longer?"

"Yes, if tat's a'right."

"No, it's alright. If you need us we're down the hall from you're room."

She gave a nod. "Tanks again for let'n me stay."

"No trouble." Smiled Will.

"G'night ye two." She waved as they descended up the stairs."

"Goodnight." They both replied and left to bed.

Barnett turned back to the fire and sighed. Her hat was in her lap, showing her hair held up by the faded green bandana. The fire flickered, dimming to show her far skinned face. Though the dim fire helped show a scar by her left ear down to her chin. It was thin and had a tanned brown tint to it. It was the first of her scars, when she was in her first sword fight and almost caught to hanged at the gallows. Her hand skimmed it, as it was smooth but plan to see. She told her friends of the many scars but only showed the one in her face. Others were hidden around somewhere on her body, she doesn't plan on showing them anytime soon.

The _Pearl_ was out just a few miles from Port Royal. Sparrow got a long boat ready for him and Gibbs to go ashore to gather some rum. They had connections to get rum safely, well not 100% safe at least.

"Hold the boat, Mister Cotton." Jack demanded as Cotton gave a nod.

"Brawk! Hold the boat." His parrot repeated.

"…Yes." Jack muttered and climbed into the long boat with Gibbs.

They rowed to shore far from the docks so the guards wouldn't see them. Walking up scarcely into town, Jack looked around. Gibbs turned to him.

"Get the rum and return to the boat. Be quick about it. I'd like to keep me time here to a minimum." Jack ordered as he thumbed with his compass.

"Aye." Gibbs complied and went off.

Jack scanned around him as citizens walked by, but thankfully no guards or anyone from the royal navy. His thoughts pondered on the riddle, as it was in his coat pocket that he left back on the _Pearl_ along with his hat. Usually he'd have them on him but it was just for a quick minute. He glanced to his compass, gave a look around as if someone was watching him, and opened it. He focused his mind on the riddle; he wanted to know the answer and what the key was to what kind of treasure. His heart skipped when the arrow pointed to a direction. He followed the gaze of the arrow, noticing it lead to a mansion. Jack pondered, but gave a shrug and swaggered to said mansion.

Barnett sat in front of the now dead fire. She hunched forward as she fell asleep. Her hat was in her lap with her arms over it in a protective yet lazy manner. She startled awake when she heard something. Barnett shot up to her feet, hearing a noise up stairs.

"Is someone awake?" She pondered.

Placing the hat on her head she quickly but quietly went up the stair case up to the hall where the rooms were. Another noise came to her ears, something like walking, hard thudding of boots.

"Will?" She whispered in the dark.

Barnett had the whole home memorized and knew where the rooms were. She went up to Will's room and peeked in, he was asleep in bed. She shut the door and gave a frown with her brows turn to a knot.

"Who else could be-?"

Barnett heard another noise, like a thud of something fell to the floor. Continuing down the hall, the noise was emerging from her room. She reached for the pistol hidden behind her, as her sword was inside. Barnett placed her ear against the door, she heard muttering and foot steps. Someone was in her room! Her hand gripped the doorknob, counting to three,

"One… Two… Three!"

She burst it open, pointing her gun to the shadowed intruder. "Don't move!"

Jack went up the mansion; he managed to climb over the large metal fence around the home. –In the process of falling over to the other side- He tapped the compass, having stray doubt why it pointed here.

"The answer is in here." Jack said looking about to find an entrance.

Looking up, he found a balcony with opened doors. He grinned and closed his compass. How would he climb up there? Being the great _Captain_ Jack Sparrow that he is, he had to make a good way on getting up there. He examined the walls of the mansion; they were brick and stone. Useful to stab a weapon into for climbing, and the balcony wasn't that high at all. Unsheathing his sword, he took a couple feet back, ran, and jumped at the wall stabbing his sword into it. He got a good distance as he examined the length between him and that open balcony. He would be able to reach the railings if he swung over with a jump. Jack took some air and started swinging back and forth, holding tightly to his sword. Getting the right distance and angle, he swing to his left and jumped for the railings freeing his sword. At first he missed but stuck said sword into the stone floor of it. He looked down and gave a gruesome look at the height he was at. Looking back up, he pulled himself up to grab the railing, climb over, and free his sword finally getting to the balcony. He sheathed his sword and peeked into the room. It seemed fancy to him, but noticed it was empty. Right away he looked through things, including drawers, the bed, and under it.

"Bugger." He grumbled getting irritated.

Opening the compass, it was pointing toward the wall, but was spinning in other directions. Jack furrowed his brows. He knew what he wanted, why wouldn't it point to what he wanted? He stood by the balcony so the moonlight can help him see the compass. The compass arrow finally stopped, and pointed toward him, Jack spun on his heals, as it pointed to the door. He gave it a questionable look, but got his answer when the door burst open.

"Don't move!" Yelled a voice as dark figure came in with a pistol pointed at Jack.

Sparrow, feeling caught, innocently raised his arms slightly above his shoulders.

"…Bugger…"


End file.
